The present invention relates to devices that are known as point of purchase displays in retail stores. It is common in the retail business, particularly in the toy industry, to have displays set up in the stores that permit the customers to see the actual operation of the toy. For example, if the toy is a talking teddy bear, a display will be set up where the talking teddy bear is shown in operation. Such devices are typically powered by an electrical power supply.
Delivery of the point of purchase display is difficult to coordinate with the stores, and also adds significantly to the cost of the toys. Also the point of purchase displays tend to break from consistent usage and thus must be replaced.
There have been toys that have had openings in the package permitting the operation of the toys. For example, talking toys having a pull string are common.
The present invention differs substantially from devices that have a backup battery for operation of a device where the primary battery power fails. Such devices are common in hand held electrical devices, such as electronic memo pads and the like. In the present invention, the two power supplies are intended to operate independently of each other. The inexpensive power supply is not intended serve as a backup power supply, but rather to be the principal power supply for operating the device in the point of purchase display or until the permanent power supply is installed.